


Di ritorno dalla morte

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Inventori innamorati [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, PWP, age-gap
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tadashi si sente come se fosse tornato dalla morte, ma non del tutto.Hiro vuole aiutarlo.





	Di ritorno dalla morte

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt! PROMPT! Big Hero 6, Hiro Hamada/Tadashi Hamada, Funny when you’re dead/how people start listenin’ (“If I die young” – The Band Perry)| [FANDOM]: Big Hero 6| Personaggio/Pairing: Hiro/Tadashi Hamada| Avvisi: Incest; age-gap| SAFE/NSFW: NSFW | Wordcount: 648

Di ritorno dalla morte

 

Tadashi accese le fiamme intorno alla sua mano e socchiuse gli occhi.

Hiro entrò nella stanza in punta di piedi, il capo incassato tra le spalle. Osservò il viso del fratello maggiore illuminato dalla luce aranciata del fuoco, che si rifletteva completamente nelle sue iridi more.

“Ti ho sentito entrare, Hiro. Cosa volevi?” domandò Tadashi.

Hiro rabbrividì e unì le mani dietro la schiena, alzandosi e abbassandosi sulle punte dei piedi.

“Gli altri ti hanno dato completamente ragione su tutto. I miei dubbi non li hanno nemmeno voluti ascoltare. Però non credo lo abbiano fatto perché sei il più saggio tra noi due” sussurrò.

Guardò le cicatrici sul corpo del fratello e avvertì una fitta al petto.

< Forse dovrei cambiare discorso, deve odiare essere trattato con pena. In fondo è finito in queste condizioni per un atto eroico che gli si è rivoltato contro > pensò, grattandosi il collo.

“Divertente come la gente inizi ad ascoltarti quando sei morto… soprattutto se giovane” mormorò roco Tadashi.

Hiro strinse i pugni e negò vigorosamente con la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli mori larghi due dita.

“Tu non sei morto. Non devi dirlo più” gemette.

< Non sai per quanto tempo ho pensato solo al dolore e alla vendetta. Ho dovuto imparare a convivere con la mia sofferenza, sapendo che niente poteva lenirla. Ed ora sei qui!

NON DIRLO! > gridò mentalmente. I suoi occhi si erano fatti liquidi.

Tadashi spense le fiamme.

“Alla fine non sei cresciuto, fratellino. Sei sempre così impulsivo” sussurrò.

Hiro si sedette sul letto accanto a lui, gli sfiorò il fianco e il più grande gemette, i segni sul suo fianco lo fecero gemere. 

“Vuoi che io sia impulsivo? Questo è impulsivo” disse. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò, Tadashi s’irrigidì.

Hiro fece per staccarsi, ma a fatica Tadashi lo afferrò per la nuca e lo baciò a sua volta. Si staccò per riprendere fiato, l’intero corpo gli dava delle fitte.

Hiro lo guardò in viso, rosso in volto.

“M-mi dispiace…” esalò.

Tadashi gli prese la mano nella propria e se la portò alla bocca, baciandola piano.

Hiro deglutì rumorosamente.

“N-non voglio… farti male. Se ti dovessi toccare adesso…” esalò.

< Ho sempre desiderato qualcosa così, ma non vorrei lo facesse solo per sopperire al bisogno di contatto e affetto che sente adesso > pensò.

< Voglio sentirmi vivo, davvero > pensò Tadashi. Lo fece stendere sul letto e si coricò a fatica accanto a lui, ingoiando un gemito. 

“Ed io non voglio spingermi troppo oltre. Possiamo iniziare da questo, per questa volta…” sussurrò. Slacciò i pantaloni del più giovane e gli prese la mano, stringendogli le dita più minute delle sue nelle proprie bollenti. Gli fece mettere la mano nei boxer e lo aiutò a massaggiarsi il membro.

Hiro strinse gli occhi ed iniziò a gemere.

< Quando Bymax diceva ‘Tadashi è qui’, intendeva che lo aveva trovato. In un ospedale, privo di memoria, ma facendo lo scanner dell’intera città lo aveva individuato.

Se solo lo avessi capito prima > pensò. Si concentrò sulla sensazione di piacere, assaporando il momento e i suoi gemiti si fecero sempre più alti e scanditi.

Tadashi socchiuse gli occhi, ad ogni goccia di sudore che scivolava sul suo corpo rabbrividiva di dolore. Si concentrò sull’espressione di estasi del fratello. Deglutì e gli leccò le labbra, sporte e socchiuse. Gemette a sua volta, un po’ di piacere e un po’ di dolore.

Il membro del fratello era diventato duro tra le loro dita, Tadashi continuò a stuzzicarlo. Hiro venne con un gorgoglio e Tadashi sentì lo sperma inumidirgli le dita. Ghignò e socchiuse gli occhi.

“O forse sei cresciuto fin troppo” esalò. Chiuse gli occhi e gli baciò la fronte, Hiro gli sorrise.

< Non potrei essere più felice di così, perso tra le tue mani > pensò.

“Ti ascoltavo già da prima, non devi ‘morire’ mai più” esalò. 


End file.
